


【红茶会】应召男友（7）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【红茶会】应召男友（7）

“第八期开始，二十秒倒计时，生产车间注意，拆掉CD两组自动线，换成半自动线，另加一组手工。”王耀扶着耳机发号施令，荧光照在他脸上，投下深邃的阴影。  
“拆掉？报告总部，自动线寿命还有两期，折旧费划不来！”  
“我知道，让你拆你就拆！营销部门注意，本期追加五个创新费，广告十个返回欧美市场，三个投在拉美，全盘撤出亚非。”  
“报告总部，我们前期亚非市场占领得非常好，现在撤出是不是亏了？”  
“前期是前期，现在交通网完善，亚非市场已经饱和了，不想陷入贸易战就赶紧撤退。”王耀皱了眉，点开市场预测界面。果不其然，最后倒计时十秒各个热点卖区的需求曲线无声无息地进行了一番大调整，好在第一期固定费用投入得多，才能第一时间接收更新消息。频道里无人言语，时间分秒流逝，只能听见小组成员紧张的呼吸。  
检查了一遍仓库库存，王耀下达了比赛结束前最后一道命令。  
“期货小组，卖掉所有的P和R, 价格压在市场之下。”  
“不行啊！”弗朗西斯大声哀嚎，“哥哥跟这帮王八蛋抢东西都快抢瞎了，这不是P，是哥哥的小弟弟啊！不卖啊我不卖，赔钱也不卖！”  
扬声器响起冷硬的系统通知：请各位参赛小组注意，距离比赛结束时间倒计时五秒……  
“你他妈几个小弟弟！信不信我过去阉了你！”王耀攥紧鼠标，脸色铁青：“赶紧卖！你要舍不得就让系统定价！”  
“我操你又不知道系统有多黑……”  
“抓紧！”  
“不要！哥哥的P！！！”  
“P你大爷——”  
话音未落，耳机里清脆的一声叮，系统被干脆锁死。内部联络窗口登时灰了下去，王耀骂了一声，翻出手机给弗朗西斯发了条消息。  
“到底卖没卖？”  
“你猜？”秒回。  
隔着屏幕都能看到法国人一张欠扁的笑脸。王耀磨了磨牙。  
“不猜，一会财报见分晓，拿不到奖金你死定了。”   
这位小钱钱爱好者没治了，回家等死吧。弗朗西斯翻了个白眼，认真起来的王耀他可惹不起，于是明智地换了个话题。“我听说前几天亚瑟带你去开合伙人高层会议了？”  
“嗯。”   
“嗯你个大头鬼，感觉怎么样？”  
“技术不好，没有爽到。”  
法国人一口老血噎在喉咙口，想不到有生之年还能被这位爷调戏。“王耀你好好回消息我们还是朋友。”   
王耀灭了手机冷笑。  
弗朗西斯不提这事他还真不想回忆那次会议，不过是一群衣冠楚楚的精英在谈判桌上撕破脸皮，掐着彼此的丑闻证据试图达成一个所谓双赢的协议。亚瑟手里有对方合作的律师事务所与同类串谋的电话录音，人家则反咬一口，指责柯克兰事务所给一家当地保险公司做假账——那家公司蒙骗巨额保单，然后近乎赖皮地拒绝理赔。  
“没有的事。”亚瑟抚摸着袖扣，表情平静，“那家公司的帐目是威廉做的，监察会全程盯着，不可能出问题。你们不要欺人太甚，闹翻了对谁都没好处，大不了走法律程序——你同意吗，威利？”  
王耀在笔电后探出头，顺着亚瑟的目光看过去。在十几只眼睛的逼视下，威廉柯克兰的脸色一点点转白，他掏出湿巾擦了擦额头，含含混混地唔了一声。  
王耀心里猛地一沉，亚瑟的表情也瞬间不对了。  
“威利？”  
“哈哈哈，都合作这么久了，知根知底的，谁手里没点东西？柯克兰先生，咱们各退一步，这事就此揭过，以后钱还一起赚，您看怎么样？”对面的负责人是个眼尖嘴利的，看这光景心下也明白个八九不离十，却不紧逼，笑呵呵地打了个圆场。  
亚瑟没接话，王耀看着他深深蹙起的眉，估计这时候叫他认怂比打他两耳光还难受。威廉更是一声不敢吭，湿巾在他手里快被绞出水来。沉默了几秒钟，亚瑟微笑着站起身：“失陪一下，我想和威廉先生单独谈谈。”  
“请便。”  
王耀想起身，被亚瑟一个眼刀瞪得不敢动弹。威廉极不情愿地跟了过去。  
几分钟后两人重新回到会议室，亚瑟面无表情，威廉的胖脸上隐隐透出抹红痕，他低下头单手捂着，一路碎步，诚惶诚恐。  
对面秃头负责人皮笑肉不笑：“柯克兰先生，考虑得怎么样了？”  
王耀担心地看过去。  
“我接受你们的条件。”英国人理理衣襟，抓起合同夹扔了过去。“签字吧。”  
   
王耀正在沉思着，耳机里突然爆发出的热烈欢呼吓了他一跳。  
“队长，我们赢了！”  
“奖金到手啦！”  
“……啊，不错不错，大家辛苦了。”通信线路恢复，弗朗西斯在群里起劲地用一个裸男跳舞的表情刷着屏。这不靠谱的在最后时刻还是把他的小弟弟卖出去了，很好——王耀心算着奖金数目，顺手点开私聊窗口。  
“弗朗啊，有个事还得请你帮忙。”  
“要钱没有，要屌一条。”  
“……我这就去群里说今晚庆祝酒会你请客。”  
“别别别！怪我咯，谁先不好好说话的，难不成是亚瑟把你潜规则了？”  
王耀简直想顺着网线过去把人揪出来打一顿。  
“潜规则个屁！说正事，你有没有熟悉的私家侦探？”  
弗朗西斯猛地从座位上弹起来，急忙打开语音：“耀啊，别想不开啊，你找那玩意干嘛啊？”  
“有，还是没有。”王耀的声音还是一如既往地淡漠，“价格随便开，要个敬业的。”  
“没有。”弗朗西斯耍赖，“哥哥我行得端坐得正，私家侦探什么的就认识福尔摩斯……”  
“那看来我得去找伊万布拉金斯基，告诉他半年没有性生活真是件可耻的事情，波诺弗瓦大公子背后快把他嘲笑致死了。”  
“哎哟我去你这个人怎么这样！”弗朗西斯秒怂，扒着显示器哀哀叫唤： “王耀你是人是鬼啊，屁大点的事都记得……现在不方便说话，中午再细谈？”  
“ok,你请吃饭。”  
   
熟悉的角落，熟悉的风景。王耀又点了杯咖啡，埋头向里面丢糖块。弗朗西斯犹豫了一会，放下刀叉，欲言又止。  
上次坐在这里也不过是几周前的事情，却像过了一个世纪。王耀不紧不慢地呷着咖啡，眼神幽暗。人还是那个人，但总有些地方——具体是哪里也说不清楚——确实不一样了。  
弗朗西斯没问他有没有联系本田菊，既然王耀不曾主动提起，他问了也不一定收着实话。法国人承认在推荐本田的时候确实怀了点不可告人的小心思，对方的沉默却如同一拳打在了棉花上，软绵绵的反倒没了意思。  
弗朗西斯好生纠结了一番，没想出结果，只觉得头痛。索性也不难为自己了，扯张纸巾写了个姓名和号码，团成团扔了过去。  
王耀单手接住，直接塞进包里：“谢了。”  
“那什么，布拉金斯基最近来找哥哥了。”弗朗西斯搓搓手，有点尴尬。“他让我问你为什么不接电话。”  
“先是阿尔弗雷德，再是伊万。”王耀托着侧脸，无聊地搅着咖啡，“波诺弗瓦先生，请问你的人生目标就是把我卖出去吗？”  
法国人面无表情。“还不是怪你到处撩。”  
“咳，他找我有什么事？”  
“露西亚银行季末都会开一个家族聚会，私人性质的。你还真别小瞧，据说一张邀请函重金难求，多少人挤破脑袋也进不去呢。”  
“请说重点。”  
“……布拉金斯基希望和你一起出席，正式把你介绍给他的交际圈。”  
东方人手腕一颤，差点把咖啡杯打翻。抬手摸了摸颈侧，一夜放纵留下的吻痕早已消退，男人的呼吸却浮上心头，沾染着伏特加的嘴唇温度滚烫，将心脏烙伤。  
“真有意思。”王耀嘶哑着喉咙，“最近流行家族聚会带炮友吗，我都不知道呢。”  
弗朗西斯把脸捂在手掌里，只露出一双眼睛定定看着他。  
“王耀，你碰上麻烦了。当初就不该招惹布拉金斯基——你看他像是善罢甘休的人吗，什么一手交钱一手交货，打一炮完事了，你想得倒美。”  
“没人能控制我，布拉金斯基也不能。”  
“他不是想控制你——”  
王耀敛下眼眸，声音冰冷。“I don't want he in my fucking life, Francis.”   
“……”   
弗朗西斯很想说，明眼人都看得出，伊万根本、从来都没把王耀当成个普通应召，一个发泄欲望的工具，招之即来挥之即去。斯拉夫人有着难以想象的固执和勇气，断了别人的后路，也拒绝给自己留下余地。  
伊万多情却又专情，他试图把王耀拉进自己的生活，不顾世人的看法，当着所有人的面承认他的身份——然而这样一颗淋漓滴血的真心，在王耀眼里却什么都不是。  
王耀只愿意用钱交换身体，伊万却逼迫他将心伝心。可是不喜欢就是不喜欢，王耀在感情方面从不欺骗别人，既然虚与委蛇对两个人都是伤害，与其拖泥带水，不如断得干脆。  
弗朗西斯懂王耀的意思，他一向如此，绝情是他能给的，最大的慈悲。  
“帮我转告布拉金斯基先生，不许用这个手机号联系我，他的生活不需要王耀，跟他交易的是王黯，如果他再步步紧逼，那我就只能消失。”  
“消失？你要去哪？”  
“离境回家，他不是很厉害么，来中国找我吧。”  
“……你玩大了！” 弗朗西斯吓了一跳。“不至于吧，哥哥还以为你多少是喜欢他的。“  
“没错，我喜欢他。”王耀咬着勺子点点头。“So what？”  
“……”  
“弗朗，你要是来中国逛市场，我们那边的服务员经常会说一句话：‘你要是真心想买，就给你便宜点。’你看，你的真心，是用来便宜的——而且便宜也便宜不了多少钱，因为它就值那点价。”  
“……”  
“小耀，哥哥有个问题，你一定一定要真实地回答我。”弗朗西斯罕见地肃下脸，伸手托住王耀下巴逼他直视自己。“你喜欢过别人吗？”  
电闪雷鸣，脑海中映亮一双英俊的脸。眉峰紧缩，碧眸璨然。王耀攥紧拳头，深邃的眼眸无波无澜，黑洞一般深不见底。  
“没有。”  
“真没有？”弗朗西斯要哭了。  
“真没有。”王耀摇头。“我不需要那种东西，我讨厌超出我控制的弱点。在某个人面前无能力为，只能血淋淋地摊开任人宰割——这太被动了，我不喜欢。”  
“所以你不是不爱，是不敢爱。”法国人眯起眼睛，一针见血地点破：“王耀，你不仅自私，还懦弱。弱到把心囚禁起来，伤害别人，自我欺骗。”  
金色的瞳孔微微放大，仿佛坚硬的贝壳被撬开，露出翕动着的软肉。王耀撇过脸，弗朗西斯明明白白地看见那双漂亮的眼睛里有什么东西碎裂了，却稍纵即逝，快到抓不住。  
一闪念的功夫，王耀的脸上又浮现出嘲弄的神色。  
“弗朗西斯，你现在的表情很讨厌。”  
“……”  
东方人抬起脸，眼神空洞。  
“我问你，这个世上如果连身体的交予都不能证明爱情，你还能用什么办法说服自己和对方，你爱他？”  
弗朗西斯怔住了。时光若回溯到一年前，他可以毫无愧疚地大声说出他爱王耀，法国人的爱意狂烈热情，自以为可以在他的心里轻易地攻城略地，像世界上所有的情人一样，开始，了解，做爱，忍受，然后结束。  
可是最后的解决方式是什么呢——他去找了本田菊，麝香气息的房间里，混乱粘腻的床单上，他抱着那具和他相似的身体，喘息着，律动着，淹没于难以启齿的快慰里——如果这也能称之为爱情的话，这爱情也未免太肮脏了些。  
弗朗西斯的手开始颤抖。“我不知道……”  
“那大概，就是伤害了吧。”王耀抓起他的手轻轻放下，绽开一个笑容。弗朗西斯看得呆了，记忆里王耀会冷笑会嘲笑，甚至也曾没心没肺的放声大笑，却从不曾这样憔悴，眉眼弯起，落寞丛生。  
“你会想伤害自己，因为只有疼痛会让你感受到你还活着，这具肉体还没被彻底麻醉，心脏还会跳动；你也会想伤害对方，折磨他，让他恨你，成为他心中拔不掉的刺——你知道，吻痕过一段时间就会消去，伤疤却是永恒的。”  
弗朗西斯惊呆了，怔了好一会才开口：“这就是你对别人残忍的理由？”  
“哦不，他们不值得。”王耀摆摆手，喝了口咖啡。“明明不喜欢还死拖着不放手，耗尽对方的精力和感情，那才叫残忍。”  
“那你还会跟布拉金斯基上床吗？”  
“如果他还想继续这笔交易，就要听我的规矩。”  
谈话兜转了几圈还是回到了原点，弗朗西斯只能苦笑。他说服不了王耀，没人能说服他。又是一场无疾而终的交谈，却让法国人隐隐生出一种不祥的预感：如果王耀真的喜欢上了一个只有互相伤害才能感受到存在的人，那在这场甜蜜却残酷的博弈里，他会输得比谁都惨。  
——毕竟王耀远没有他自以为的那样坚强。  
   
［tbc］  
 


End file.
